


Is that you, Mary Sue?

by WooMee



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooMee/pseuds/WooMee
Summary: Old one shot from my quizilla days (literally the only thing I ever did)





	Is that you, Mary Sue?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Quizilla. I haven't changed anything from writing it 5+ years ago hahaha orz  
> It's full of cliches and mary-sue-ness, hence the title. I couldn't remember what I called it back in the day anyway.

"I told you I didn't want to come here!" You said sharply, now getting the attention of your two 'friends' Reina and Kana.

Of course, you also got everyone else's attention in this _particular_ music room.

 

_Lets recap a bit, shall we?_

 

You have been attending Ouran High School for as long as you could remember, so you knew nearly everyone in the school. But everyone in the school didn’t really like you (or so you thought), and everyone that ever _had_ liked you eventually moved away.

 

Its not like you were a horrible or ugly person either. You were for the most part, fairly pretty, with long light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. You, having been brought up nicely, were also well mannered.

 

Your family was rich, as was most of the other students families, so why did no one seem to like you?

 

_Right, lets get back to a short time before the present:_

 

Reina and Kana had been in most of you classes since you started Ouran, but they had never really spoken to you. So when, at lunch time they approached you table and just started talking to you, it can as nothing more of a surprise! Obviously you didn't stop them, hoping that maybe they would be a nice new set of friends that would get to know the inner you.

 

To say you were happy the rest of the afternoon would have been an understatement. You were so happy you gave smiles to anyone passing in the hallways between lessons, and you even got smiles in return!

 

But you happy mood soon deflated when Reina and Kana told you where they were going after school. The infamous Music Room 3, or more commonly known as...

 

_Ouran High School's very own Host Club._

 

"Well, have fun with that." You managed to get out before you belted for the classroom door. But alas, you were caught. The collars on those ridiculous yellow dress finally had a use. But not one that agreed with you.

 

As the Host Club loomed closer and closer, your struggles and objections became more frantic. _How can these girls be so strong!_ You wondered vaguely.

 

But when the doors to the music room finally stood in front of your small frame, you could do nothing but stare. Reina and Kana pushed the doors open, causing a wave of rose petals to wash over you. "Welcome." Chimed the seven voices of the host club.

 

"I told you I didn't want to come here!"

 

_Ah, back to the present now._

Reina and Kana looked at you with their hands on their hips and glares on their faces, while the host club and other female students just watched the scene in front of them.

 

"Tch, don’t you think we noticed you _never_ came here?" Kana sneered.

"Its rather pathetic don’t you think. Never setting foot in this wondrous place just because you like one of the hosts." Reina taunted.

Whispers started up amongst the other customers as Reina and Kana smiled meanly at you.

 

You desperately tried to hold the tears back and look calm, but you failed miserably. You glared at the two girls in front of you while silent tears cascaded down your face.

 

"Oh look Kana, she's _crying_!"

"Why, so she is! How pathetic!"

"All of this over the host club K-"

 

You heard no more as you ran out the room. You wiped furiously at your face as you ran outside, only slightly aware that it was raining.

 

You soon found yourself soaked, and lost in the maze. _Ah, its raining._.. You thought vaguely, looking up at the cloudy sky. Walking round the maze, you soon found shelter in a gazebo like thing. Sitting down on the cold stone bench, you decided to wait till the rain stopped before you found a way out.

 

"Hey guys! I found her!"

"H-haruhi?" You asked groggily.

It seems you had fallen asleep while waiting for the rain to stop, and during that time Haruhi had managed to find you. _Wait... why was he even looking for me?_

 

The rest of the host club turned up not long after Haruhi's shout. You just sat on the bench looking at the floor, too embarrassed to meet anyone's eyes.

 

A tug on dress got you to look up into a pair of huge brown eyes, belonging to none other than Hunny.

 

“Is (Your Name)-chan ok?”

“A-ah, yes. Thank you. I‘m sorry for causing you all trouble today.” you said quietly, looking downwards again.

“About that… your disruption made quite a stir amongst the customers, not to mention the host club closed early just to come and find you…”

 

You looked up to see that it was Kyouya who had spoken.

“I-I’m sorry! How can I make it up to you?” You asked.

“We could always use,”

“a waitress.” The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru suggested, both having identical grins on their faces.

“I don’t mi-”

Kyouya cut you off, “Then until you’ve made up for our loss of intake, you are now the host clubs waitress.”

Haruhi sighed, Hunny ‘yay!’ed while jumping on Mori, and the twins high fived.

 

What you failed to notice was that from the time you were found, a certain blonde haired king was being unusually quiet, watching you the whole time.

 

_The next day…_

 

Reina and Kana did not speak to you at all during your classes, but you had noticed the pair looked rather miserable. You found out later they had been banned from the host club. _Serves them right,_ you thought.

 

After your last lesson had finished, you quickly made your way to the third music room, not wanting to be late on you first day. But when you opened the door, you were met with an odd sight;

 

All the hosts (minus Haruhi) were dressed as pirates. Oh, and Tamaki and the twins were trying to make Haruhi wear a costume much too _feminine_ looking.

 

The end result was Haruhi bluntly saying no, causing Tamaki to cry over to Kyouya and sob “Mommy! My daughter’s being rebellious again!”

 

You stood, you expression blank, as you simply said “Mommy? Daughter?”

 

Everyone’s attention shifted to you. After a while of staring, Tamaki realised what he had said and tried to take it back. “I didn’t say daughter! I said…err….ahaha!”

 

Haruhi mushroom sighed before, again, bluntly stating “I’m a girl.”

 

The host club looked at you expectantly, probably expecting you to be surprised.

 

“Ah, ok. So, do I have to get changed too?”

 

_A few minutes later…_

 

You were now dressed as a bar maid, with a long heavy skirt and corset thing on. Your hair was swept up messily in a bun, with strands falling around your face.

 

Host club started soon after you were changed (with Haruhi dressed up similar to the others, much to Tamaki’s dismay) and you were now going round and serving various customers by handing out cakes, or refilling tea cups.

 

Every so often you would glance at Tamaki and watch as he wooed the girls around him, before going back to what you were doing to try and stop your heart hammering against your chest.

 

Although your peeking didn’t go unnoticed. “Oi, (Your Name)!” Both twins exclaimed, popping up on either side of you.

“We seem to have noticed,”

“You have yet to serve the Lord’s customers.”

A small red tint came to your cheeks as they grinned at you. You hadn’t thought anyone would notice…

“I-I was just going over there!” you huffed, before turning and heading in Tamaki’s direction.

 

As you got closer, your annoyed pace slowed, till stopping only a few feet away. _Come on (Your Name)! Just ask the customers if they want anything! You don’t even have to look at him…_

With a firm nod in determination, you continued on to Tamaki’s table, ignoring your rapidly beating heart.

 

“E-excuse me, would anyone like any cake, or perhaps some more tea?”

 

A few nodded and smiled, which you gladly returned while refilling some tea cups, making a note of any pieces of cake so that you could go get them.

 

Throughout your serving, one girl who had kept silent watched you with envy. She had seen you glance at Tamaki every so often, and much to her annoyance, she had also seen him glance at you also.

 

So as you turned round to go retrieve the cake orders, said girl stuck her foot out, causing you to fall and smash the few tea cups and tea pot you had on your tray. The room was silent.

 

“A-ah! I’m s-so sorry! I’ll clean this up right now!”

 

You knelt up a bit from you face down landing position, and proceeded in picking up all the pieces of the broken china.

 

After a while, everyone went back to what they were doing. Haruhi kindly offered to help clean up, but you refused politely. It was your fault after all.

 

When you managed to get all the broken pieces onto you tray (which had survived the fall) you slowly made you way into the kitchen (or the place they kept the tea and cakes). You dumped the broken china into the bin before leaning against the nearest wall and sliding down it.

 

 _Why am I always so clumsy?_ you thought. A soft ‘plip’ sound made you realise you were crying. You just frowned and wiped furiously at you eyes to rid them of tears, but a sharp pain in your right hand made you stop.

 

“Ah? I’m bleeding…” you mumbled, bringing your hand up a bit to see the wound. You had been cut by the broken china, but hadn’t noticed until now.

 

Suddenly another hand took yours and started to bandage it, making you jump. You looked up to see Tamaki sitting beside you, concentrating on wrapping up your hand.

 

“You know, staring at it wont stop the bleeding.” he murmured after he’d finished.

You looked down and blushed, whispering out a ‘s-sorry’.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know. I saw that girl trip you.”

You looked up surprised, “She tripped me?”

“Yes, didn’t you notice?”

“No, I thought I was just being clumsy again…”

 

“Now why don’t you rest for a bit, you could come sit at my table.” Tamaki suggested, tilting your head up and leaning in close.

This, obviously got you to blush and got your heart beating insanely, but you looked away from his deep purple eyes staring into your own ones.

 

“Please, Tamaki, don’t treat me like a customer…”

He looked at confused for a moment, until he asked you what you meant. (He still hadn’t let go of your chin though.)

 

“I don’t want to be treated like a customer because… I don’t want to think that I could have a chance with you. There are so many girls in this school that like you already, I’m just an addition. That’s why I never came here…”

 

Tamaki thought for a moment with his eyes closed, while you sighed quietly, relaxing your tense muscles slightly. You soon felt Tamaki watching you again, so you looked up a met his eyes. Was it just you, or did his eyes seem closer…

 

“What if I tried not to treat you like a customer?” he whispered, leaning in even more, still without touching you.

He clearly saw the confusion in your eyes, (and obviously the blush on your face), so to get his meaning across, he kissed you.

 

You eyes flew wide open, as you clearly hadn’t expected this. Your mind seemed to shut off as your eyes slowly closed and you eventually managed to kiss back. He then broke apart most suddenly, leaving you stunned and dazed.

 

“I don’t do _that_ to my customers.” he breathed, before pushing his lips against yours once more, burying one hand in you hair while the other rested on your waist. It being you first, well second kiss, it was rather surprising when his tongue suddenly swept against your bottom lip, so you gasped, giving Tamaki the opportunity to explore you mouth with his tongue.

 

In the hazy place that was once you’re mind, you wondered vaguely if you had died and gone to heaven.

 

_Ten minutes later_

 

A cough brought you and Tamaki out of your make out session quite rapidly, neither expecting Kyouya to be standing right behind you.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but the customers were getting anxious.” he said with a smirk.

 

Tamaki and you got up quickly and straightened out your costumes. He and Kyouya left first as you gathered up more tea and a few pieces of cake on your tray.

 

You had a big smile on you face as you entered back into the music room, going about your duties.

 

A small thought circled around in your head as you served. It was a shame Kyouya didn’t come in a minute earlier, because then he would have heard both of you say

 

_“I love you.”_


End file.
